Rock'n'Roll Dreams Come Through
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Hermine trifft in den Sommerferien bei ihrem ortsansässigen Bikerclub einen gutaussehenden Biker auf der Durchreise - der jemand ganz anderes ist, als er behauptet! / AU, OOC, SS/HG


A/N:

Für Marlene – because some things just can't be unseen! xD

So ziemlich alles hier ist total AU und sicherlich auch ziemlich OOC… sorry not sorry, ihr seid gewarnt!

/

Rock'n'Roll Dreams Come Through

Hermine konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich daheim anzukommen. Ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts war so anstrengend gewesen wie noch keines zuvor – und das ganz ohne wichtige Abschlussprüfungen! Es waren viel mehr solche Dinge gewesen wie zu wissen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder sein Unwesen trieb und sie, Ron und Harry nichts dagegen tun konnten… Zumindest nicht, solange sie nicht Teil des Phönixordens waren.

Kaum dass sie zuhause aus dem Auto ihrer Eltern gestiegen war, verschwand Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Ganz hinten in ihrem Kleiderschrank hatte sie etwas versteckt, von dem keiner ihrer Freunde und auch ihre Eltern etwas wussten. Sie hatte sich dieses Outfit im letzten Sommer zugelegt und die Anschaffung nicht bereut. Aber ein bisschen würde sie noch warten müssen. Zumindest ein paar Tage lang würde sie sich mit ihren Eltern beschäftigen müssen, sonst würden die Verdacht schöpfen.

Doch sobald Hermine der Meinung war, genug Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbracht zu haben, stand sie wieder vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Jetzt. Sie verspürte bereits ein aufregendes Kribbeln allein bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie vorhatte. Flink schlüpfte sie in die enganliegende, schwarze Hose, das tief ausgeschnittene, schwarze Oberteil und die hochhackigen, ebenfalls schwarzen Lederboots. Hermine legte Make-up auf, das Harry und Ron erschreckt hätte, und ließ ihre buschigen Locken bis zu ihrer Taille fallen. Sie musste den Kopf frei kriegen.

Von ihren Eltern unbemerkt verließ sie das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg an den Ortsrand, wo es einen kleinen, etwas heruntergekommen wirkenden Pub gab, in dem sie schon letzten Sommer einige Zeit mit den dortigen Stammgästen verbracht hatte. Niemand wandte sich nach ihr um, denn niemand erkannte die brave Hermine Granger wieder. Von nun an war sie eine andere Person.

Im Pub roch es nach altem Rauch und ausgekipptem Bier, doch sie ging schnurstracks auf den Tresen zu und bestellte sich ein Pint. Das war auch positiv zu betrachten: Niemanden interessierte es, dass sie erst in ein paar Monaten volljährig sein würde, zumindest offiziell. Inoffiziell hatte sie durch den Zeitumkehrer bestimmt die 18 Jahre schon erreicht…

„Heeey, Mini! Bist du auch wieder da!", begrüßte sie da eine vom Rauchen ganz rau gewordene Stimme.

„Hi, Sam."

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Hermine vom Chef des ortsansässigen Motorradclubs herzen. Der Mann war ein Schrank mit zotteliger, recht verfilzter, angegrauter Mähne und unzähligen, verlaufenen und schlecht gestochenen Tätowierungen, doch eigentlich war er eine Seele von einem Menschen. Solange man sich nicht mit ihm anlegte, doch Hermine hatte er von Anfang an unter seine Fittiche genommen. So auch heute wieder. Wenig später saß sie zwischen in Lederkutten gekleideten Bikern und erzählte, begleitet von Augenaufschlägen, stark abgeänderte Geschichten aus dem vergangenen Schuljahr. Tat das gut! Endlich einmal nicht über einen Zaubererkrieg nachdenken, sondern einfach mit netten Leuten gemütlich plaudern und das eine oder andere Bier trinken.

Sie fühlte sich schon etwas benommen von dem ganzen Alkohol, den ihr ihre Bekannten als „Willkommen zurück" ausgaben, als Sam sie wieder rief: „Hey, Mini! Wir haben heute einen Gast! Er tourt im Moment durch England, sagt er. Das ist Johnny."

Hermine stellte ihr Glas ab. Im Umdrehen strich sie sich die lockigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und leckte sich langsam den Bierschaum von den geglossten Lippen – und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sie blickte direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. Eines ziemlich heißen Severus Snape.

„Äh, oh… hi… Johnny…", brachte sie hervor und hoffte, dass ihr die Röte nicht zu sehr ins Gesicht schoss. Er sah so komplett anders aus, als sie ihn aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht kannte! Seine Haare waren überhaupt nicht mehr fettig, sondern glänzten frisch gewaschen und hingen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht. Er trug schwarze Motorradstiefel, eine enge, schwarze Jeans mit Rissen an den Knien und eine schwarze Bikerjacke über dem schwarzen T-Shirt, unter dem sich feste Bauchmuskeln abzeichneten.

Snape beziehungsweise Johnny schien ebenfalls etwas überrumpelt, doch er hatte sich schneller wieder im Griff. „Hi… Mini, hab' ich Recht?"

„Ja", hauchte sie. Seine tiefe Stimme jagte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Sam grinste breit. „Ihr scheint euch ja schon blendend zu verstehen! Na, wie wär's, Johnny, das erste Bier geht auf mich? Mini, nimm ihn doch gleich mit an unseren Tisch!"

„Ja, klar… Ähm, komm, hier neben mir ist noch frei… Leute, das ist, äh, Johnny… Er macht eine Tour durch England…"

Die anderen Biker blickten interessiert zwischen Johnny und Mini hin und her, dann warfen sie einander vielsagende, amüsierte Blicke zu.

„Na, dann hoff' ich mal, dass es dir bei uns gefällt!", meinte einer, Jack, mit kaum unterdrücktem Grinsen.

Mini wurde schon wieder ganz heiß, während sich die anderen auffällig desinteressiert wieder ihren zuvor unterbrochenen Gesprächen zuwandten. Sam stellte mit einem Zwinkern ein Pint vor Johnny ab und machte sich dann schnell wieder aus dem Staub.

„So, also… machst… machst du das öfter, solche Touren?", begann sie vorsichtig ein Gespräch, ohne ihr Gegenüber anzusehen.

„Mh, ja… Eigentlich jeden Sommer…" Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Und… du? Ich meine, du bist so jung im Vergleich zum Rest hier…"

„Oh! Ich bin nicht im Club, falls du das meinst… Kann nicht mal Motorrad fahren…" Sie kicherte nervös. „Ich bin hier nur zum, naja, abhängen…"

„Ah…"

„Ja…"

Für eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann wurde es Mini zu unangenehm: „Willst du… Soll ich dir das Gelände mal zeigen?"

„Gerne."

Sie verließen gemeinsam den stickigen Pub, Mini mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, dass ihr der gesamte Motorradclub gespannt hinterher starrte. Doch kaum kamen sie zum Hinterhof, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, ihr Blick gefesselt von der schönsten, silber-schwarz glänzenden Harley Davidson, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Wow… Ist das deine?", fragte sie bewundernd.

„Ja", antwortete Johnny nicht ohne etwas Stolz in der Stimme. „Jahrgang 1981. Hast du Lust, eine Runde mitzufahren?"

Sie konnte nur mit knallroten Wangen nicken. Wenig später saß sie hinter ihm auf der Harley, die Arme fest um seinen gut bemuskelten Oberkörper geschlungen, und sie brausten durch die sternenklare Nacht. Der Wind peitschte ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht und sie drückte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Auf einmal wurden sie langsamer.

„Wollen wir dort drüben halten?"

Sie kamen auf einer grasbewachsenen Anhöhe unter einem alten, knorrigen Baum zum Stehen und parkten das Motorrad dort. Johnny hob Mini von der Harley, als wöge sie nicht mehr als eine Feder, und ließ seine Hände ein kleines bisschen länger als unbedingt nötig um ihre Taille ruhen. Sie blickte auf in seine unergründlichen, glitzernden Augen, bis sie sich in ihnen verlor wie in tiefdunklen Seen aus Sternen und Schatten. Seine Lippen streiften ihre, zuerst sanft und leicht, dann immer leidenschaftlicher und verlangender. Ihre Hände strichen über seine Brust und seinen Rücken und wanderten zielstrebig unter sein T-Shirt. Das Gras war weich wie eine Decke, als er sie vorsichtig auf der Wiese ablegte und sich über sie beugte. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, verknotete ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Ihre Boots trug sie schon lange nicht mehr und die Ferse ihres rechten Fußes rieb aufreizend an den Konturen seines Beckenknochens entlang. Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Wirst du das bereuen?", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ich bereue nichts."


End file.
